


Ciri and the Crones (Commission)

by Pomyum



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bukkake, Creampie, Drowners - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Monsters, Other, Sleep, Somnophilia, blowjob, dream - Freeform, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 20:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyum/pseuds/Pomyum
Summary: When the Crones of Crookback Bog capture Ciri, they decide to have some fun with her pretty, youthful body.A commission from Et2bruttus.





	Ciri and the Crones (Commission)

The rain pounded on her head and shoulders. The muck she traipsed through seemed to seep into her boots. Ciri had no idea where she was, if she'd made it to Velen. She might have still been on Skellige for all she knew. She could feel the wound from Wild Hunt warrior on her back, the blood seeping into her clothes. Her entire body was on fire, pain wracking her with every step. At the same time, the swamp was ice cold, the chill seeming to seep into her bones. 

She had to keep going. She couldn't stop. If they found her, it was all over. They'd know where she teleported. They'd find her, soon enough. She needed to move, to escape, to find somewhere to hide. She wouldn't be safe, but at least she could rest for a while, lick her wounds. 

Houses. She could see houses ahead. She picked up her pace, pushing her body forward. It wanted to stop, wanted to lay down and sleep, but she knew that it meant death. If not by drowning, or being eaten by whatever creatures prowled the swamp, then by the Wild Hunt when they captured her. She needed to get to the houses.

Step by agonizing step, she pushed forward. She came so close, so close. Then darkness claimed her, her body falling to the ground. 

* * *

"Does she sleep?"

"Like a lamb."

"Come, sisters. No point in dawdling. The table is set. The cauldron bubbles."

"We cannot! You know she is meant for him!" 

"Imlerith will get her. He will. But not whole." 

"Well said. We'll just have a sample." 

"I'll take her feet. Mm-hmm, lovely, plump. Perfect for a broth."

"Sisters, I think we see this wrong."

"What are you babbling about?"

"She is quite lovely, is she not?"

"She is. Lovelier than any other girl we've ever seen. Even those given to us at the sabbath."

"It will be long before we'll have another chance to enjoy such a lovely girl again. We should use her body now, sisters."

"Ah, you are right. Imagine it. What her sweet, tender womanhood feels like wrapped around our cocks."

"Oooh, the very thought of it makes me wish to take her now."

"Careful, sister. The potion I gave her keeps her sedated, but she is strong. If we are too rough, she may come to. We must be careful."

"Yes. Slow, steady, and we can use her for hours." 

"We must prepare her. Call the drowners." 

* * *

Ciri woke, warmth on her face. She lay on a blanket, in a glade, trees surrounding her. She moved her hand, feeling grass and clovers run through her fingers. She smiled, stretching, the sun bearing down on her nude body. 

Rising to her elbows, Ciri gazed around, taking in the sights around her. She felt amazing, better than she had in some time. Her wounds were healed, her body dry. The glade she found herself in was beautiful, comforting. She felt safe, happy. Comfortable. 

She sighed. She did wish she had someone to share the moment with. 

"Ah, you're awake." A deep, masculine voice spoke from ahead. She gazed into the forest as a man emerged. He was beautiful, tall, with dark hair and features. He wore only a kilt as he strode towards her, a wry smile on his whiskered face. His muscled chest was covered in soft hair, and his huge arms covered in nicks and scars. He carried an axe in one hand, slung onto his shoulder. His legs were thick, toned and hairy. Like the rest of him. 

"Where am I?" she asked. "And why am I nude?"

The man said nothing, just sauntering forward confidently. He knelt at the edge of her blanket, his hand patting the bundle of clothes at Ciri's feet. She hadn't realized her clothing was that close before. She must have chosen to undress herself. 

"Did you bring me here?" The man simply nodded, deep blue eyes shining in the sunlight. Ciri's heart fluttered, and she turned her face away, blushing. "Thank you." 

The man bent low on the ground, his hands gently caressing her knees. Her heart beat faster, the gorgeous man leaning in towards her womanhood, adorned with a thin layer of white fuzz. She began to breathe rapidly, unable to believe what was happening. Briefly, she wondered if she should stop it, demand the man explain himself.

Then his lips touched her folds, and her world exploded. Pleasure flowed through her nethers, a sensation she'd not felt in far too long. She leaned back into the blanket, arching her back, and moaning softly as she let the handsome woodsman take her. 

* * *

"Look at her moan, sisters. The concoction works."

"Yes, she is enjoying this creature's affection."

"And soon she'll enjoy ours." 

The Crones of Crookback Bog stood above the girl as she lay on the ground, her backside emersed in the cold mud. She lay on a small island, shallow water surrounding her on all sides. Between her legs, a drowner knelt, its webbed hands grasping her knees, its lips latched onto her pussy, its tongue probing inside her.

More rose from the muck around her, one near her head, and one on either side of her. They approached slowly, hideous squeals of desire escaping their malformed lips. Each of them was fully erect, massive cocks rising from between their legs, covered in slime and filth. Their webbed hands slowly stroked their dicks, each one greatly aroused by the sight of the beautiful naked girl before them. 

As they approached, their hands gently caressing Ciri's pale, supple flesh, the girl gasped before letting out a shuddering breath. Her head tilted back, the drowner's cock sliding along her face, coating it in the creature's ooze. Ciri seemed to smile, nodding her face up and down, allowing the member to rub up and down her cheek, over her eye, brushing her nose. The other's caressed her breasts, squeezing the gorgeous mammaries, slime coating the orbs as their claws drew red welts across the white flesh.

"I want to taste it," Ciri mumbled, tilting her head back even further, opening her mouth to allow the monster's cock entrance. It slid it's long, slimy dick inside the girl's throat, her lips closing around the grey meat, her tongue probing out to lick at the top side. 

The other drowners leaned in, their slippery tongues dashing out to lick at the girl's chest, their blue lips suckling at her jiggling bosoms. Ciri moaned around the cock in her mouth, her hands lifting, grasping blindly until she found the cocks of the drowners sucking on her tits. She began to stroke them, swiftly, eager to bring her new lovers to orgasm. 

"Look, sisters! How eager she is to please her monstrous companions!"

"Our potion if even more potent than we believed. She will soon be begging for us to fuck her."

"Yes. And we will give her what she craves."

* * *

Ciri moaned, her voice filling the glade as the man's tongue deftly licked her clitoris. The man's fingers lifted to her sopping folds, three fingers digits pressing inside. Her back arched, shoving her breasts into the air, her eyes closed in concentration as she savored the pleeasure this strange man so kindly bestowed upon her. 

She heard rustling from her sides. Two more men had emerged from the brush. Similar to the first, they were muscular, toned, beautiful. They likewise wore no shirts, only kilts, and those were clearly being lifted into the air by their immense erections. 

She felt hands along her head. She gasped as she felt fingers massaging her hair, another beautiful man's face appearing above her. A gentle smile beamed down from her face, his hands gently stroking her cheek, a shuddering breath escaping her lips. The man's cock appeared over her face, long, thick, veiny. Gorgeous. 

The man began to rub himself along her face. She felt its warmth on her skin, the pumping of blood through its length. She closed her eyes and moaned, nodding her head to force the delicious member to rub all along her head. She could feel his precum already leaking out, coating her face with his transluscent juices. 

She felt the men to her side begin to caress her breasts. Their hands gently squeezed her bosoms, savoring her feminine beauty. She wanted to feel their hands all over her body, and feel their mouths suckling at her flesh. 

"I want to taste you," Ciri said, tilting her head back. The man grinned and obliginly placed his cock in her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the cock, sucking hard. She moaned as she finally tasted his cum, the sweetness of his juices teasing her with the feast to come. The man began to move within her mouth, his hand grasping her neck and gently stroking as his cock slowly massaged her throat. 

Hands continued to caress her flesh as mouths embraced her breasts. The two on her sides began to suck at her tits, causing Ciri to moan in bliss. Her hands sought out the men's magnificent cocks beneath their kilts, stroking swiftly. She wanted to feel their cum, as badly as she wanted to drink the seed of the man in her throat. 

The first man's tongue left her pussy. She squealed in protest, wondering why he'd stopped. Then she felt it: the tip of his rigid cock, placed against her treasure. She lifted her head, the man's cock sliding from her mouth with a pop. She gazed at the muscular abs between her spread legs, the man's winning smile grinning at her as he readied to push inside. She nodded, eagerly.

"Yes. Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me, please!" The man shoved into her, slowly, savoring his entrance into her treasure. As he pushed in, she cried out, driven wild by the incredible ecstasy flowing through her nethers. She felt a hand then, pushing her head down and back into place. Once it was, the man she'd been giving head to pushed himself into her mouth once again, not wanting the fantastic blowjob to end.

* * *

"How readily she accepts his meat, dear sisters."

"Yes. Yes. Fuck me. Fuck me, please," the girl begged, her words slurring in her unconscious state.

"So very randy, she is. Eager to accept such a ploughing."

"When we get to her, she'll be more than happy to have us inside her."

"Perhaps she'll even thank us one day, if she survives what Eredin has planned for her." 

As the drowner at Ciri's head shoved its cock back inside her mouth, the one between her legs began to increase its speed. A loud slapping noise began to issue forth, its wet flesh pounding her soft, pale skin. Her moans became louder, increasing in tone as the drowner's thrusting increasing in speed. 

Her hands likewise sped up, Ciri wishing to give the drowners suckling at her tits their own pleausre, a thanks for their stimulation. Her tongue lapped at the cock in her mouth, her lips greedily devouring the succulent monster meat, as if she'd been born to it. 

"My, sisters. I believe we've stumbled upon a new method of enjoying the ladies who come to us."

"Yes. Our concoction can make even the most hideous of creatures into a desireable mate for our lovely guests."

"Not to mention the creatures seem to enjoy it." 

"Easier taming, perhaps. Give a fiend such a woman to fill with its seed, and it shall be ours forever."

"Yes. Beautiful young girls have so many uses."

The drowner between Ciri's legs was pounding rapidly now, slamming its hips into her legs, its pelvis into her nethers. It's cock was slipping in and out of her soaked cunt with such speed, a loud sloshing permeated the air around her. Ciri was thrusting her hips upward, trying to fuck her lover as best she could. She continued to suck the cock in her mouth with all her might, her tongue never ceasing to rub along the thick rod. Her hands similarly were sliding along the drowner's blue cocks with great speed, the creatures breathing heavily as they neared their orgasm. 

"Such skill, sister. She will service us well."

"Our time approaches, sisters." 

The drowners in Ciri's hands began to gurgle incessantly, their heads jerking back and fort. Momentarily, they shot off, their cum flying into the air to land on Ciri's chest and stomach, covering her with their strange, bluish-white semen. The one in her mouth began to cum as well, Ciri moaning and gagging as she began to swallow the viscous fluid, draining every drop she could manage from the monstrous cock between her lips.

The creature in her pussy began to gurgle as well, until the Brewess stepped forward, brandishing her fist at the monster.

"Not you. You will pull out and cum on her chest." The creature snarled in protest, but a slap from the Brewess' massive paw silenced it.

"If you empty your seed in her, you will go in our soup this night."

The creature cowered before his Mistress, his cock sliding from Ciri. The girl let out a squeal of protest. 

"Why'd you pull out?" she slurred. The creature made no noise, merely masturbating furiously until he too came, his seed sailing into the air, splattering onto Ciri. The first rope smacked into her face, causing her to close her eyes, loudly moaning in pleasure. Two more plastered her face, another hitting her neck, then her tits, her stomach. The creature's final squirts fell onto her soaking sex, dripping from the monster's spent cock. 

"Thank you," Ciri moaned. "Thank you, thank you." 

* * *

As the man at Ciri's head shoved its cock back inside her mouth, the one between her legs began to increase his speed. A loud slapping noise began to issue forth, his wet flesh pounding her soft, pale skin. Her moans became louder, increasing in tone as the man's thrusting increasing in speed. 

Her mind was afire, her desire spiking as she relished having four men at once. She'd fantasized about such things before, but never dared think they might happen. To find four such beautiful, handsome men to give her such pleasure was an impossible fantasy, yet somehow she'd found them. More accurately, they'd found her. A voice in her mind told her that she should question their appearance, but she quickly shut it out. The ecstasy of the moment was too great to indulge such silly thoughts. 

As one of the men bit down rather roughly on her nipple, Ciri let out a muffled squeal. The men on her sides were just as incredible, just as adept at giving her pleasure. Her hands increased in speed. She wished to give them just as much pleasure, a thanks for their wondrous stimulation. Her tongue lapped at the cock in her mouth as well, her lips greedily devouring the succulent man-meat, as if she'd been born to it. 

She'd never met met with such aggression, such delicious cocks, such an inhuman need to fuck. It was unlike anything she'd ever experienced in her life, and she never wanted it to end. She'd spent so long running from the Hunt. For once, she merely wanted to stay, to let her guard down, and enjoy her lovers in comfort. 

The men in Ciri's hands began to grunt, their eyes closing and mouths dropping open. Drool fell from one of their mouths. Ciri sped her hands up further, finding herself rewarded with their orgasms. They shot off, their cum flying into the air to land on Ciri's chest and stomach, covering her with their wonderful, thick, white semen. She squealed in delight, feeling their gifts splattering against her body, the feeling of warm man-juice driving her wild. She wanted to thank them, but had to bring another man to climax first.

The man in her mouth began to cum soon after, Ciri moaning and gagging as she began to swallow the viscous fluid, draining every drop she could manage from the delicious cock between her lips. She felt the hot juices draining into her gullet as she greedily devoured them, sucking them into her stomach as readily as she would water in a desert. Her life had been a desert for some time, one of companionship, and these men were her oasis. She would drink them dry. 

The man in her cunt finally began to groan, nearing his climax. Ciri heard words, distant, muffled. She couldn't understand what was being said, and for a moment, a cloud passed over the sun, bathing her in a cold wind. It passed swiftly, and she felt the man withdraw from inside her. She lifted her head, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Why'd you pull out?" she asked. The man gave no response, merely masturbating furiously until he too came, his seed sailing into the air, splattering down onto Ciri. The first rope smacked into her face, causing her to close her eyes. She let out a loud moan, warmth and pleasure flowing through her as she received the man's gift. Two more ropes plastered her face, sending a smile across her lips as she opened her mouth, her tongue jutting out to catch the next strand. Another hit her neck, then one her tits, another her stomach. The man's final squirts fell onto her soaking sex, dripping from his spent cock. 

"Thank you," Ciri moaned. "Thank you, thank you." She meant it. She was so happy to have the men giving her their love. After so long, she was finally able feel the joy of sex and male companionship once more. She would have liked to have some women there as well, but it hardly mattered. It was some of the best sex she'd ever had, certainly in part due to the incredibly long dry spell she'd endured. 

Suddenly, the men were gone, Ciri staring around in confusion. 

"Hey. Where did everyone go? Hello?!"

A figure materialized in front of her. It was blurry, unrecognizable. Ciri had no idea what was happening, who was appearing. 

"Greetings, my dear," spoke a vaguely feminine voice. A woman, appearing from nowhere? Ciri could only think of one group that would do such a thing.

Sorceresses. 

With that thought, the figure began to coalesce, Ciri's vision coming to recognize the woman who stood before her. Her eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open, as she beheld the greatest beauty she'd ever seen in her life. She bore a large man of strawberry-blonde hair, wrapped in buns. She wore a regal red dress, with a skirt of royal blue. Her face was the very epitome of youth and beauty. Her loving smile and shimmering azure eyes made Ciri weak and caused her entire body to flush red.

She was the most beautiful woman in the world. Francesca Findabair, Queen of Dol Blathanna.

* * *

The drowners disappeared into the muck, having satisfied themselves using Ciri's body. The Brewess stomped over to where she lay in the mud, staring down at the beautiful girl's stained and violated body. A strange purr seemed to escape from beneath her mask as her own hands moved over her body. She squeezed her breasts and stroked her crotch, feeling her rigid erection beneath her leather apron. 

"Yes, she is ready now, sisters. Time to enjoy our little sweetie." She stepped closer, her ankle brushing Ciri's leg, bringing the girl's attention to her. 

"Greetings, my dear." The girl turned in her sleep, her brow furrowed before her face seemed to relax, as if seeing a comforting or familiar sight.

"Francesca," she muttered. The Brewess chuckled, reaching down to grab the tiny woman at her feet. Her stubby arms wrapped around Ciri's back, pulling her up and into the giant woman's embrace. 

"Yes, my sweet," she said, playing into whatever strange fantasy Ciri was receiving. "Just relax. Let me take care of you." Her hands moved down to Ciri's ass, roughly grasping her buttocks and squeezing, chuckling as she savored the feeling of the girl's perfect body.

"You are so soft, so beautiful, my dear. Your body is perfection itself. Such sweet youth, such a tasty morsel." 

Ciri moaned in her unconsciousness. Brewess thought she heard the word 'pretty', but the girl was mumbling so softly she couldn't be sure. 

"Relax, and let me take care of you, beautiful girl. I shall make you feel wonderful." Her fingers moved further in, touching Ciri's dripping folds. She pulled them apart, opening the girl's treasure. 

"Yes," Ciri mumbled. Brewess chuckled, amused by the readiness with which her dream-bound captive agreed to be used sexually. She pulled her apron aside, revealing her long, thick cock. Bloated and pink as the rest of her skin, she positioned it just below Ciri's pussy, ready to thrust inside. 

"Are you ready, Cirilla?" 

"Yes," came the muted reply. "Yes, give it to me." Brewess slowly lowered the girl onto her cock, feeling her folds resist only a moment before giving way, allowing the thick head to push them apart. Brewess sighed as she felt her thick meat enter the little girl. Ciri was warm and wet, and Brewess slid inside with ease. 

"Not too far and not too fast, sister. We musn't wake her, remember?"

"Of course. I will take my time. Savor the feeling of this pretty little girl's womanhood." 

Firmly holding Ciri's bottom and keeping her as level as possible, the crone began to thrust, pushing her cock gently inside. An otherworldly groan issued forth from beneath her mask, a mixture of pleasure and laughter. 

"Oh, sisters. She truly is magnificent."

"She feels good?"

"Wonderful. Better than I could have imagined."

"I can't wait to feel her myself. I've not had such a maiden since the last sabbath."

"I doubt we'll need to wait that long for our turn, sister. She has two hands and a mouth."

"Indeed. With such sweet, tender lips. I can imagine them now. Silky smooth skin, embracing my warm meat."

"And her fingers, slim, delicate. Perfect for stroking us to completion."

"And then she'll swallow our juices, taking our seed into her belly."

"This was a good plan, sister. It would have been a shame to waste such wonderful cock-sucking lips on a soup." 

As her sisters talked, anticipating the pleasure they'd receive from the girl, Brewess continued to fuck Ciri. Slowly, with long, deliberate strokes. She'd push inside with ease, purring with bliss as she felt every counter of the girl's wet, warm temple. Before reaching the cervix, she'd pull out, sliding herself back along the vaginal walls until her head began to stretch the girl's hole again. Then in again, repeatedly, fucking her delectable prisoner. 

She turned, walking back towards the house in which they'd lain Ciri when she first fell into their hands. As they went, Brewess continued her rhythm, pushing herself in and out of Ciri. The girl mewled in her dream-state, her arms moving up and around Brewess' neck. Her hips were moving, slightly, the girl fucking Brewess in return. The crone laughed. 

"Does this please you, girl? Do you enjoy my cock? Is it what you always wanted?" 

Ciri squealed, nodding her head slightly.

"Francesca...," she slurred. She mumbled several more words, nothing intelligible. 

"Shall I cum inside you? Fill you with my seed?"

"Yes. Yes..." More incomprehensible mumbling. Brewess laughed, her fingernails scratching lightly along Ciri's bottom.

"Then I shall do as you request. You shall be filled with my seed. I will make you mine, and you shall always remember me." 

Brewess set Ciri down on a table, laying her gently down so as not to awaken the dreaming girl. She kept her cock in Ciri the entire time, ensuring that she never slid out. Once the girl's head had been lowered onto the straw piled swiftly to give her a makeshift pillow, the crone's hands went to Ciri's thighs, spreading her legs wide open. She then began to push inside once more, her rhythm increasing now that she no longer had to worry about gravity forcing herself into Ciri too hard. 

Ciri mewled in unconsciousness, whining as her cunt gripped the enormous meat shoved inside, desperately holding onto the woman who Ciri believed was a her lover, but was in truth nothing more than her rapist. 

* * *

Francesca Findabair, the Elven Queen of the Valley of Flowers, was the very epitome of beauty. And there she stood, right above Ciri, a warm smile adorning her face. Ciri couldn't believe it. She was here, in the glade. 

And Ciri could tell, she just knew, that the woman had come to make love.

"Francesca," she whispered beneath her breath, in awe of the gorgeous woman that stood before her.. Francesca smiled and gave a soft laugh. She knelt down, her arms reaching down, wrapping around Ciri's back. With unbelievable strength, the Elven woman pulled Ciri up, holding them together. Francesca's perfect breasts pressed through her dress and into Ciri's own bosoms. Her smiling lips were mere inches from Ciri's own. Her warm breath sent chills through the girl as it blew over Ciri's neck. 

"Yes, my sweet," said Francesca. "Just relax. Let me take care of you." Her hands moved down to Ciri's ass, gently grasping her buttocks and squeezing. Ciri let out a light squeal as she felt the woman's soft fingers on her bottom. She closed her eyes and drew in a breath, her head spinning as she was felt up by the most beautiful woman in the world."

"You are so soft, so beautiful, my dear. Your body is perfection itself. Such sweet youth, such a tasty morsel." 

Ciri moaned in pleasure. Hearing such a woman praise her beauty sent a wave of warmth and pleasure through her body. It was the greatest compliment of her physical appearance she'd ever received.

"You mean it? You think I'm pretty?" 

Francesca smiled and nodded at her. 

"Relax, and let me take care of you, beautiful girl. I shall make you feel wonderful." Her fingers moved further in, touching Ciri's dripping folds. She pulled them apart, opening the girl's treasure. Ciri sucked in a deep breath, knowing what was coming. She hadn't seen it yet, but she knew, instictively. She knew that beneath that regal skirt, Francesca concealed a thick, beautiful cock. Just waiting, eager, pumping with blood, ready to empty its load inside the girl in Francesca's arms. 

"Yes," Ciri said. She wanted Francesca, more than she'd ever wanted any other woman. The men she'd been with mere moments before had been wonderful, but the woman she was with now was the most famed beauty of the world. Ciri's heart beat rapidly as she stared into the woman's azure eyes, gems sparkling as they gave the girl a sense of comfort and love. 

Francesca chuckled, pulling her skirt aside. Ciri's eyes went wide as she felt the warm cockhead sliding gently against her labial folds. 

"Are you ready, Cirilla?" 

"Yes," came Ciri's breathless reply. "Yes, give it to me." Francesca slowly lowered the girl onto her cock, feeling the sopping folds resist only a moment before giving way, allowing the thick head to push them apart. Francesca sighed as her thick meat entered Ciri's temple. Ciri herself arched her back, her mouth opening in shock as she stared into the sky, gasping as pleasure flowed through her nethers. 

Firmly holding Ciri's bottom and keeping her as level as possible, the Elven Queen began to thrust, pushing her cock gently inside. A beautiful, feminine groan issued forth from Francesca's lips, a mixture of pleasure and laughter. 

The Queen began to fuck Ciri in earnest, slowly, with long, deliberate strokes. She'd push inside with ease, purring with bliss as she felt every countour of the girl's wet, warm temple. Before reaching the cervix, she'd pull out, sliding herself back along the vaginal walls until her head began to stretch the girl's hole again. Then in again, repeatedly, fucking her delectable prisoner. 

Ciri whined in pleasure as the woman banged her. It felt amazing, like nothing she'd ever experienced before. So many emotions and sensations flowed through her, as if the cock itself was magic. Francesca was one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world, so it was hardly surprising, but sex with her was the greatest moment of sensual bliss Ciri had ever experienced in her life. 

Francesca turned, walking towards the trees around them. As they went, the Queen continued her rhythm, pushing herself in and out of Ciri. The girl mewled, her arms moving up and around Francesca's neck. Her hips were began moving, the girl fucking Francesca in return. The Elven woman smiled and laughed. 

"Does this please you, girl?" Francesca asked. "Do you enjoy my cock? Is it what you always wanted?" 

Ciri squealed, nodding her head slightly as her lips kissed along Francesca's, her tongue slobbering out to lick at the sweet, perfect alabaster skin.

"Francesca...," she said, unable to contain her ecstasy. "It feels so good. Oh, gods, it's never felt better."

"Shall I cum inside you? Fill you with my seed?"

"Yes. Yes! Fill me. Give me all of your cum! Spread your seed in my womb." Incredible thoughts flew through her mind, thoughts she would never have considered before that moment. The Elven Queen getting her pregnant. Her belly swelling as she went to live in Dol Blathanna. Giving birth to Francesca's child, the two living together in blissful harmony. Protected by a powerful woman she loved. No more running from the Hunt. A life of comfort she'd been denied.

"Francesca, give me a baby."

The Queen laughed, her fingernails scratching lightly along Ciri's bottom.

"Then I shall do as you request. You shall be filled with my seed. I will make you mine, and you shall always remember me." 

Suddenly, fire flashed around them. Orange light swirling in a vortex. A portal. They stepped through, finding themselves in a lavishly furnished bedroom. Green of various colors adorned the walls, plants growing over the stone and windows. It was a beautiful sight, made even more so by the large, four-poster bed onto which Francesca layed her. 

The Queen kept her cock in Ciri the entire time, ensuring that she never slid out. Once the girl's head had been lowered onto a pillow, Francesca's hands went to Ciri's thighs, spreading her legs wide open. She then began to push inside once more, her rhythm increasing now that she had Ciri on her back.

Ciri mewled in pleasure, whining as her cunt gripped the enormous member inside her. She turned her head to the side, biting her finger as unbridled ecstasy filled her entire body. She began to rock back and forth, the warmth and softness of the bed cradling her body. 

Ciri stared into the eyes of her lover. She never wanted to be apart. She hoped Francesca would keep her, the two sharing innumerable nights of passion. 

"I don't wish to wait any longer. I must know what her mouth feels like."

"Aye. Perhaps she'll share us." 

Ciri's eyes flashed open, two new portals appearing on either side of her. A beautiful woman stepped from each one, smiling at the naked girl on the bed before them, rolling back and forth as Francesca made lover to her. On her right came Phillipa Eilhart, and on her left appeared Margarita Laux-Antille. Each lifted their skirts, displaying a thick cock. Their hands slowly stroked their members, the women enjoying the show and seemingly eager to join the couple. 

"Phillipa. Margarita." 

"Hello, dearie," Phillipa said. "I just couldn't stand by and watch any longer. You're too beautiful, little morsel."

"Yes," said Margarita, approaching Ciri with her cock aimed at the girl's face. "Sweet, tasty lips such as those shouldn't go to waste." 

Ciri eyes went back and forth between the two women, finally turning to Francesca, who just smiled. Ciri took the gesture as an affirmative, permission to engage with the newcomers. She turned to Margarita as the woman climbed onto the bed, the gorgeous cock rapidly approaching her face. She sighed, opening her mouth, feeling the warm meat sliding between her lips. She closed her eyes, savoring the taste of the precum on her tongue, and the unique flavor of the tasty dick. She moaned as she worked her neck forward and back, running her mouth along the rod, drawing a sigh of pleasure from Margarita. 

"Don't be greedy, sister," said Phillipa, who gently grasped Ciri's head and turned it towards her. Margarita's cock popped from Ciri's mouth with an audible smack, but before Ciri could protest, another gorgeous dick was staring right into her face. She smiled and wrapped her lips around it, eagerly running her tongue along the rigid meat. 

"Now who's being greedy sister?" said Margarita. "Let's try this." Margarita took Ciri's head and turned her head to face straight up. She then placed her cockhead on the girl's mouth, causing Ciri to lick at the warm phallus. Phillipa followed suit, placing her cockhead on Ciri's mouth. Her hands came up, grasping both of the cocks next to her head. She began to swiftly stroke both as she sucked and licked at their tips, pleased with the moaning sounds issuing from both of the women. 

She felt Francesca speeding up, beginning to smack the thick cock deep inside Ciri, pressing into her cervix with more and more force. It felt amazing, mildly painful, but it was a wonderful pain that mixed with the pleasure of the thick cock stimulate her vaginal walls. 

She'd never had better sex in her entire life.

* * *

"I don't wish to wait any longer. I must know what her mouth feels like."

"Aye. Perhaps she'll share us." 

Weavess and Whispess approached the dreaming girl, their cocks pulled out, pulsing as the two women gently stroked their members. 

"Phillipa," Ciri mumbled. "Margarita." The crones smiled, pleased with the potions effect on the girl's mind.

"Hello, dearie," Weavess said. "I just couldn't stand by and watch any longer. You're too beautiful, little morsel."

"Yes," said Whispess, approaching Ciri with her cock aimed at the girl's face. "Sweet, tasty lips such as those shouldn't go to waste." 

Ciri mumbled to herself for a moment, whining, before her head flopped to the side and her mouth opened, granting Whispess access. The crone shoved her cock inside the girl's mouth, cackling with glee as she felt the warmth of Ciri's throat embrace her cock. She spent several moments shoving herself inside, smiling down at the unconscious girl.

"Don't be greedy, sister," said Weavess, grasping Ciri's head and turning it to herself. She likewise shoved inside, moaning as she fucked Ciri's mouth. 

"Now who's being greedy, sister?" said Whispess, turning Ciri's mouth upward. "Let's try this." She placed her cock at the girl's mouth, Weavess following suit as Ciri began to lick as suck both of them, her hands reaching up to gently masturbate the women. 

Brewess grunted, pleased by the erotic scene before her. She couldn't contain herself, and didn't want to wait for her slow-in-coming orgasm. She wanted to fill the girl with her cum, marking the girl as hers. She picked up her speed, her immense body slapping into Ciri's thighs as her cock began to ram into the girl's cervix. Again and again she pounded Ciri's inside, knowing that she was hurting the girl, and letting that knowledge drive her arousal even higher. 

She thought her own sisters might reprimand her, but they'd become too absorbed in their own pleasure, as each began approach climax. Ciri's tongue and lips lapped at the two cocks in her mouth, drowning them in her saliva. It was driving the two wild, and soon both reared back and cried out, an inhuman noise filling the air as their semen filled Ciri's throat. 

Brewess chuckled, and closed her eyes as she began to pound even harder. She felt her orgasm coming, and soon.

* * *

Margarita and Phillipa began to make shuddering moans as Ciri licked and stroked them to orgasm. Both arched their back, crying out as they began to cum. Their juices shot into Ciri's mouth, filling her with their delicious semen. She swallowed every drop that rained down into her mouth, the sweet, honey-flavored cum soothing her throat as it flowed into her stomach. 

Suddenly, the cock in her pussy began to ram in harder. Ciri began to cry out in ecstasy, screaming as she felt her own orgasm approaching. The huge cock inside of her was sending her into a state of bliss unlike anything she'd ever experienced before. Her cum-covered lips opened wide, screeching as she felt her orgasm come on, her eyes flying open to behold her lover.

Something was wrong, though. The pain was increasing, the world seeming to shift. 

"Sister, what are you doing?" asked Phillipa, her voice seeming to change as she spoke. 

"I can't stand it any longer. I must fill this little morsel." Francesca's own voice was changing, and her body shifting. The room was darkening, the flowers and plants wilting. The warmth of the room was replaced by a biting chill and incredible humidity. Still, the cock inside Ciri began to thrust, and Ciri's orgasm finally arrived.

"Francesca!" she called out. "What's... AGH!" As she came everything shifted, Francesca disappearing, and in her place she beheld a huge woman. Fat, skin blistered and pockmarked. Utterly disgusting. And at that moment, her cock exploded inside Ciri. 

* * *

"Sister, what are you doing?" asked Weavess. Brewess was slamming herself into Ciri, too hard. 

"I can't stand it any longer. I must fill this little morsel." She continued to pound the girl, her sisters moving slightly away, as if about to argue. Then, Ciri's eyes flew open, looking about in shock before settling on Brewess.

"Francesca!" Ciri called out. "Whats... AGH!" Brewess felt the girl's muscles twitching, and knew her little victim was cumming. It drove her over the edge, and her cock began to twitch, disgorging her load of jizz into Ciri's cunt. 

Ciri's own cries mixed with the crone's, a terrified, feminine voice mixing with an inhuman howl. Ciri's uncontrollable orgasm continued, her own juices mixing with that of the disgusting cock releasing its contents deep within her. 

Ciri tried to pull herself away from the hideous creature, her eyes wide with fear and disgust. The woman grabbed Ciri's thighs and pulled her back.

"Dearie, where are you going? We're not done yet." The other two crones grabbed Ciri's hand and pushed them down onto the table, wrapping leather restraints around her wrists. 

"Who are you?" Ciri cried out. "What is this?" 

"Shh, sweet girl. Be still, now. You don't need to struggle any more."

"Yes. Imlerith will be here for you soon. You can do nothing to stop fate.

"But in the meantime, we can all enjoy our time together." Brewess chuckled as she brought her fingers down, spreading Ciri's folds apart. With her other hand, she grasped her cock, placing it just inside the open cunt. She squeezed, the last few drops of cum dripping from the tip to land inside Ciri's pussy. 

Ciri's eyes went wide as began to breathe faster and faster.

"Now, my sweet morsel, I believe my sisters would like to empty themselves into your beautiful treasure." 

Ciri screamed. A flash of greenish light, and she was gone.

"What?"

"Where is she?"

"She could be anywhere!"

"She was weakened. She might be close."

"Find her! We must find her!"

* * *

Ciri didn't stop running for some time. No doubt Imlerith knew she was nearby. The Hunt could always tell when she teleported. She had to keep going.

She'd teleported only a short distance, into the house in which the crones had kept her. She grabbed her clothing and sword before teleporting again, into the swamp. After dressing quickly, she bolted away. Drowners and Hunt hounds tried to stop her, but they could do little. She fled, leaving them far behind. 

Finally, deep in the woods, she took a moment to rest, pondering what had happened. She felt disgusting, horrified, violated. She was still in shock, having not had time to let the events of the night fully sink in. She set off, hoping to get to safety before someone else found her.

As she walked, she pondered one strange piece of the dream the crones had forced on her. The men were straightforward enough: strong, muscular, masculine. It was the women that she found perplexing. While the men were strangers, the women were all powerful sorceresses, specific people in the real world. 

She chuckled to herself. Apparently, her father wasn't the only one with a thing for sorceresses.

 

 

Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this story. If you did, please give it a kudos. I'd like to thank Et2bruttus for the commission and story idea. Let me know your thoughts in the comments, and have a great day.


End file.
